


Sunflowers

by SweetnessandLight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Godfather Sirius Black, Godric's Hollow, I love these kids, James is cute, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lily, Remus Lupin mentioned - Freeform, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetnessandLight/pseuds/SweetnessandLight
Summary: Lily invites Petunia and Vernon over to tell them about her pregnancy, however all does not go according to plan when her sister doesn't take well to the news and Sirius gatecrashes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been suuuch a long time since I wrote Jily/Marauders but god I love them so much.

The bright, January sunlight streamed through the kitchen window, throwing light onto the vase of huge, gaudy sunflowers placed on the centre of table. It wasn’t the time of year for them, but Lily Potter had always had a knack for enchantments involving flowers.

They matched the equally loud linoleum flooring, which had a yellow and lilac floral pattern that carried through the room; bringing out hints of colour on the trees that hovered outside the large windows.

It was a chilly morning, and the sound of a chimney fire crackling echoed through the small cottage, offering some comfort to Lily as she sat at the kitchen table, legs drawn up anxiously. The flowers were drooping slightly, she noticed, and pulled out her wand swiftly to perk them up a little, before a gentle hand closed around her wrist.

“They’re not going to notice.” A voice murmured in her ear, before she felt a light kiss being placed on the top of her head.

James moved around the table, pulling out the chair next to her and plonking himself down in it, brown eyes regarding her softly.

“Petunia will.” Lily argued, “She always notices.”

James rolled his eyes, “Petunia will find _something_ to pick on, you know she will. If I’m certain of anything in this world it’s that your sister will take offence to _at least_  one aspect of the décor in here within the first minute of her walking through that door.”

Lily smiled despite herself,

“Last time it was the-“

“The tablecloth.” James finished, grinning, “It was too... what was wrong with it again?”

“Too colourful,” Lily confirmed, “She said mother would have been so disappointed to learn I had become a hippie.”

James snorted, leaning forward in his chair slightly before reaching out and tucking a strand of his wife’s auburn hair behind her ear.

“She’s full of it, Lily. Promise me you won’t listen to a word she says this time?”

Lily bit her lip, before suggesting,

“Okay, I’ll promise if _you_ promise not to wind Vernon up again. You know how he hates it.”

James threw himself back in his chair theatrically.

“But it’s just so easy!” He complained, looking back up to grin at her, “You have to admit it’s funny, I could see you laughing last time.”

“I was not laughing!” Lily bit back a smirk, remembering how her brother-in-law had jumped about three feet in the air when James had enchanted the teapot to start singing suddenly.

“Whatever you say, Evans.” James winked at her, before glancing around him,

“What time are they coming?”

“Any minute now,” Lily answered, a tone of nervousness slipping back into her voice.

She glanced down at her attire of a large, thick-knit mahogany jumper underneath dungarees and bright yellow Chuck Taylors, before glancing back up at James.

“Do I look alright?”

“You look dazzling, as always.” He replied easily.

Lily rolled her eyes, “You know what I mean.”

She placed a hand on her stomach lightly, playing around with the fabric there to see if the small bump was noticeable. The double layer of heavy fabric did well to conceal it, but to her it was glaringly obvious.

James frowned,

“I don’t know why you’re so intent on hiding it.”

“I’m not hiding it!” She argued immediately, “I just think it would be better to break it to them gently. You know what Petunia’s like.”

“Yeah I do but her and Dursley have a baby too, you know. You were happy enough for her when she told you.”

Lily shot him a look,

“This is different and you know it is.”

“Why?” James demanded playfully, “Because you got knocked up by an unsavoury layabout _magician_ instead of a respectable drill salesman with no neck?”

Lily giggled, “Yeah, exactly that.”

There was a sharp knock, causing both their heads to snap around. There were two shapes visible through the frosted glass of the front door; Lily bit her lip.

“They’re heeeere.” James declared, waving his hand easily and causing the door to swing open. In the doorway stood a large, stout man with a bushy moustache and red cheeks, grasping the hand of an astoundingly thin woman hovering slightly behind him, black hair pulled into a tight knot at the back of her head.

“Petunia! And Vernon, we’re so glad you could make it.” Lily got up from the table to greet them pleasantly, gaining a murmured response from both of them.

James followed, swooping in to embrace Petunia before grabbing Vernon’s hand and shaking it a little too enthusiastically.

“So good to see you again, Vernon,” He grinned at the large man, who was looking increasingly more uncomfortable,

“How are the drills?”

“The drills,” Dursley echoed gruffly, “Yes, the business is running well, good as ever.”

“Good.” James continued to smile widely, “And little Duncan?”

“Dudley.” Petunia corrected immediately, before adding, “And he’s very well thank you. Though we really shouldn’t leave him at Vernon’s sister’s for too long so we can’t stay-“

“Why don’t you sit down?” Lily offered politely, cutting off her sister’s excuses.

Petunia nodded, pulling out the seat nearest to the door and perching on it, grabbing Vernon’s hand once again as he sat down next to her. She raised her eyebrows disapprovingly at the sight of the sunflowers; James and Lily exchanged a look.

“So.” James clapped his hands together as he joined them at the table, “We ha-“

“James.” Lily interrupted him, glancing pointedly at the kettle, “Don’t you think you should make us all a cup of tea?”

James flicked his finger casually in the direction of the kettle, which began to boil loudly. Vernon coughed.

“Lily and I have some news.” He continued, ignoring the look Lily shot him and taking her hand.

Petunia raised her eyebrows, “You’re having money troubles?”

James snorted and Lily smiled to mask her irritation, “No, it’s nothing like that.”

“Oh.” Petunia looked slightly disappointed.

“It’s good news, great actually; we’re having a baby.” James declared confidently, silently daring their guests to claim that it was anything less than great news.

The kettle finished boiling with a click and the room was silent for a few moments, Petunia frozen in shock and Vernon glancing from James to Lily incredulously.

“A- a baby?” The large man spoke first, asking as if he was sure he had misheard.

“Yes.” Lily replied, smiling slightly as she added, “Due in July.”

More silence followed, and Lily glanced at James anxiously, who squeezed her hand.

There was a faint buzzing sound growing in the quiet, initially resembling the noise of a fly flitting around somewhere in the next room, before the volume increased as it got closer. It grew until it was almost deafening- drifting in through a crack in the window and causing Vernon and Petunia to look about them anxiously.

“Ahh.” James smiled apologetically at Lily as she shot him an accusing look,

“May have forgotten about-“

He was interrupted as the sound cut off and the front door was swung open easily. Sirius Black made it a good three steps into the kitchen before noticing James and Lily’s guests. His dark hair had been pulled back into a messy bun, and tattoos were creeping over his tanned skin from underneath the collar of his t shirt.

He paused, a grin creeping onto his face as he looked at James.

“Oh. Sorry to barge in, I didn’t realise you had company.”

He strode confidently over to the table, offering a hand to neither one of the guests in particular.

“Sirius Black, I don’t believe we’ve met.”

The offer of the handshake went unaccepted, and Petunia turned to look at Lily questioningly.

“Sirius.” Lily greeted him, a warning note in her voice,

“We weren’t expecting you.”

“Oh, yeah.” He argued, dropping his hand casually and smiling at her, “James invited me last week.”

“Mate,” James glanced meaningfully at Vernon and Petunia, “I told you the _in-laws_ were coming over.”

Sirius’ smile widened and he looked at Lily apologetically.

“ _Ohhh,_ right that was what you meant.” He pulled out a chair and sat down easily, shedding his leather jacket over the back of it.

Vernon had reddened further, and his meaty fist was clenched around Petunia’s hand underneath the table as his small eyes swept over the tattoos covering Sirius’ arms.

“Vernon, Petunia; this is Sirius, my brother for all intents and purposes.” James, judging that attempting to get his best friend out of the house now without making a scene would be virtually impossible, stated.

Vernon grumbled a greeting and Petunia inclined her head, glancing at Lily accusingly once again.

Sirius grinned, either unaware or utterly uncaring for the uncomfortable atmosphere clearly caused by his presence.

“And future namesake for their child, of course Oh, shit-“ He turned to Lily, a look of worry crossing his face,

“You have told them, right?”

“Yes, Sirius, just a matter of moments before your arrival.” She rolled her eyes at him, though the gesture wasn't accompanied by it's usual fond smile, her sister was yet to react to the news and it was making Lily anxious.

“So,” Petunia began, voice strained, “You’re going to have the baby, here, with you. You’re going to raise it?”

She looked mildly outraged at the thought, and couldn't seem to stop her eyes from wandering around the room in distaste. Lily bit her lip.

James frowned, failing to keep the defensive tone out of his voice,

“Of course we’re going to raise it.”

“And that’s the... norm? For your people?” Vernon enquired, eyebrows pulled low over his watery eyes.

“’Your people?’” Sirius demanded, shifting in his seat, “They’re human beings you dense twonk.”

“Mate,” James warned in a low voice, but Lily cut him off,

“No he’s right. Do you really think we’re so different to you? I was so happy for you, Petunia,” She turned her gaze on her sister, green eyes blazing,

“I was so _happy_ for you when you got pregnant, and you can’t even offer me a smile? A congratulations?”

Petunia pursed her lips.

“Congratulations.”

Lily bit her lip, cursing the way her eyes always welled up when she was angry.

“You know what? I think you should leave.” James stood up abruptly, the door opening across the room.

“James-“ Lily began, biting her lip to hold back the tears threatening to spill over her eyelashes.

“No.” He cut her off, “You wanted to give them a chance and this is it. She couldn’t be happy for us if she _tried_ , Lily.”

Petunia said nothing, and rose from her chair slowly, tugging at Vernon’s hand in an attempt to get him to follow.

The large man opened his mouth to argue, before Sirius too got to his feet.

“Come on, you heard him; get out.”

He and James remained standing as the couple turned to walk slowly towards the open door, a cold breeze drifting through the room.

Lily too watched them go; she considered calling them back, pleading with her sister for acceptance just as she had so many times before when they had been growing up, but remained silent. Petunia would never love her as she once had, they would never get that bond back, and she just needed to accept it.

The door slammed behind them as they left, and James sat back down next to Lily carefully.

“Well,” He draped his arm around her shoulders, “That went well.”

She smiled weakly and elbowed him, glancing up at Sirius.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.”

He grinned, sweeping a strand of loose hair out of his eyes.

“It’s you I feel sorry for; growing up with that sour old goat must’ve been a nightmare.”

James sniggered, tightening his grip around Lily’s back before leaning in to kiss the side of her forehead.

Lily relaxed into him, one hand slipping down to rest on the subtle but defined bump underneath her jumper. Her baby wouldn’t have an Aunt Petunia, not the one she could have hoped for it anyway, but it would have a family.

It would have her and James who would love it unconditionally.

It would have Sirius, who stood in the small kitchen sliding his leather jacket back on as he gave James a wink and made to leave. Sirius who was like a brother to James and, by extension, to Lily too. Sirius who had been the best man at their wedding, and the first to know about the pregnancy.

It would have uncle Peter, shy but well-meaning and always there when he was needed.

It would have uncle Remus, who had kept James and Sirius out of trouble for all these years, who Lily adored, and who had assured her everything would be alright when Petunia refused to have Lily as her bridesmaid.

Lily exhaled softly, murmuring into James’ neck,

“This baby is going to be loved.”

James smiled,

“Of course it is.”

The sunflowers on the table shifted slightly, petals opening up and turning to face the sun, colours brightening as life seeped back into them.


End file.
